How You Get The Girl
by shippers
Summary: After Jane run away from her, Lisbon is feeling angry and Jane comes by to talk at 3AM. Set Green Thumb. Kinda of AU. Jisbon. One-Shot. First fanfiction, be nice.


**Disclaimer: Yeah right, if The Mentalist was mine I would be spending my saturday night writing fanfiction. **

**English isn't my mother language, sorry if there's any mistake. **

**And I was in my bed listening to How You Get The Girl by Taylor Swift and that came to mind mind and I was bored, so you know the rest of it.**

**It's midnight here, HAPPY THE MENTALIST SUNDAY. **

**Enjoy!**

Teresa Lisbon was at a hotel room, in Austin, feeling a little angry, confused and tired. Truth be told, she angry. A lot. She was confused. A lot. And she was definitely tired. Tired of Patrick Jane. The ex-CBI consultant was a pain in the ass, she always said that, and now this couldn't be more truth. Appear in her door at 2 am? She was used to it. Have mind blowing sex with her? She was fine with it, more than fine actually. Disappear before morning and never talk about it? They were hunting the man who killed his wife and daughter for God's sake, and it's not like they had time for that anyway. Murder the guy? She was against it but she understood. Run away to a paradise? Fine. Send letters to her for two years? She couldn't lie, she was happy about it. Return from Paradise demanding her? It was a bit too much, but she understood. Honestly she thought they would finally talk about happened between then, but no, he ran away from her. _Again_.

"Bastard" Lisbon thought for the fourth time since she started thinking about him that night. Because of course she was laying in bed thinking about Patrick! She was pathetic. Lisbon was so concentrated in her thoughts she barely heard the door. She looked at the clock beside her bed: 3:22 am. What hell? Teresa was pretty sure about who would be standing the other side of the door. She was sure, actually.

"This will be good" she said to herself. Lisbon opened the door.

"Are you insane?" she asked him. Patrick Jane was standing there like a ghost, shaking from the rain.

"Hey" He whispered.

"Jane, it's 3am. What you want?" She replied in a angry voice.

" I.. I.. I know I'm two years late, but I think we should talk about what happened that night in your place." Jane said.

"Yeah, like always, you're right. It's too late." She snapped.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"No" She was stubborn, she knew it.

"Look, Teresa, I'm sorry, for everything, I lie and I trick people because the idea of letting anyone close to me is terrifying for obvious reasons, but even with it scaring me I have to tell you that I can't stop thinking about you... I tried to avoid the truth of what I feel, I was so scared, I was so afraid to tell you what I want and I honestly I still I'm but I can't wake up every mornig knowing that I won't see, knowing that I won't be able to make your laugh, to protect you, so please stay, work with me again, we make a good team." he said in a shake voice.

"So what? So you can play with me? So you can make me risk my life, my career for you again? So I can keeping hurting me, to you be happy? To me to watch you love your death wife all over again? I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore, if you really care about me the way you're saying just leave me alone." Lisbon felt so relived to be finally able to said it out loud.

"I can't Teresa! I can't, I tried all these years leave alone, all years I tried to protect you from who I'm but I can't do this anymore. People always said to me I was selfish and that's truth, I... couldn't leave you alone before and I can't do that now."

"Why? Why you can't just leave me alone? For once your life, be honest with me" She begged.

"Because I... Because, because I love you Teresa, I always and I always will." Patrick Jane said.

Oh my fucking God, Patrick Jane was saying he loved her. Her. Teresa Lisbon. Patrick Jane loved Teresa Lisbon. And he wasn't lying, she could see in his eyes, if she wasn't so angry she would see early the pain her words was causing him. She needed a minute to processe all this, she needed a hour, what hell, she needed a whole year.

"You... Love... Me? Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course, believe me, I had two years to thinking about it" he said with a smile.

"And just to be clear, you want me to stay here, to work with you because you love me?" She asked again.

"Yes, work with me and other things, are you okay? You looked like you saw a ghost." He said.

"What kinda of "other things"? Lisbon asked, holding her breathe.

"Well.." he said while coming closer to her, "we could, you know..." His left hand was in her waist, the right hand in her chin, he looked in her eyes search looking for rejection or at last the angry she was demonstrating minutes ago, and he saw nothing, all he saw was the thing he always saw in her eyes: confort, protection, hope, and if he was honest with himself, he knew what he was seeing was love.

"Oh, just kiss me for heaven's sake" Teresa said in a grumpy voice, so typical of her.

Lisbon couldn't believe she was kissing Jane, after all that time, she had already lost her hope. That kiss had nothing with the others they shared two years ago, those kiss was filled with pain, fear and urgency, this kiss was filled with joy, love and hope.

Lisbon felt herself melt in his arms, she felt his hands in her hair, her waist, all over her, she felt her thumbs in the buttons of his shirt and her barefoot leading him to her bed.

Lisbon woke up in the next morning, feeling warm, feeling lighter, the images of last night invading her mind, well, she was feeling amazing in the arms the man she loved.

"Morning little miss Sunshine" she could feel his smile in his voice.

"You stayed" She said amazed.

"In fact, I did, so it means you're staying?" He asked.

"Well... Who knows" She joked "Of couse I'm staying."

"Good, so tell me why are you staying" he teased.

"You're good in bed" she said biting her lip. He raised a eyebrown "I'm staying because I feel the same way" Teresa was looking at him now and she coudn't feel more... Loved.

"Say it again." She asked.

"Say what again?" Teasing can be a game played by two, right?

"You know what you bastard" She said grumpy, God, he loved that woman.

"I love you Teresa Lisbon". He said, knowing she sould shoot him.

"That's lucky cause I love you too Patrick Jane"


End file.
